


baby, i'm so starved

by vtv



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtv/pseuds/vtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p><p>"I'm straight"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i'm so starved

**Author's Note:**

> my first piece in a very long time, very short as usual, no plot, really, anything. idek what this is or what is going on tbh
> 
> all mistakes are all by me, myself and i, the beta-less
> 
> constructive critique is appreciated (!!!!!!!!!)

When we touch I don't feel electricity or see fireworks or anything like that, maybe partly because its unrealistly cliched in a way that would make me puke if it had. All I feel is _need_. A sick, turning, fevered need for her hands to touch, grab, grope, _anything_ ; I'm starved of this touch, not _her_ touch (what's her name anyway, Maria? Marnie?), but touch itself and the line of heat it leaves on my skin and sinks into my bones and fills every vessel of _complete_ in my body. 

When she slides his hands from the very chivalrous position of my shoulders to my waist I'm itching inside, screaming, _touch me_. 

She's whispering concerns against my lips between kisses, "Are you sure", "Is this alright" and I stifle them with my lips, thinking, _don't_. _Just don't talk_.

Her lips travel down my neck, and I let my head fall back. _God_. 

God isn't here and I know that in the stains on the ceiling, and the superficially bright fluorescent glow of the light bulb. Who needs god when you have touch, smell, taste and sight, and what a sight this is; a redhead with bed head and pretty brown eyes full of sleep and lust pulling my singlet over my head.

I pull her to me with a smile and our lips slam together and it's all teeth and tongue and 

-

She's got such a pretty mouth, pretty plump lips that look so red and weathered and wet and they look so great between my legs. I'm itching to touch her but my hands are clinging to the sofa, and all I can register is how pretty she is, _holy shit_ , wondering when the last time this sofa was vacuumed and _fuck_.

-

She's pulling on her shirt when I say, "I'm straight".

And she just smiles with those pretty red lips and tired brown eyes, nods and tucks a curl of red hair behind her ear, and murmurs an "Okay".

-

She opens the door and I know I'm not going to see her again but I don't say goodbye, and the door closes as quietly as she snuck up on me.

-


End file.
